wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Christian
William Jason Reso (born November 30, 1973) is a Canadian-American professor wrestler under the ring name Christian, a shortened version of his original ring name Christian Cage. Background Pre-WrestleMania Christian made his television debut on September 27, 1998 at the Breakdown: In Your House pay-per-view (PPV) event, distracting Edge during his match against Owen Hart to reveal his allegiance to Gangrel. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Frog splash – 2005–2008, 2012–2014; adopted from Eddie Guerrero ** Impaler (WWF)/''Killswitch'' (WWE)/''Unprettier'' (WWF/WWE/TNA) (Inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) ** Spear, with theatrics – 2011–2014; adopted from Edge * Signature moves ** Cloverleaf – TNA ** Corner springboard plancha ** Diving crossbody, sometimes to the outside of the ring ** Diving headbutt ** Diving elbow drop to the opponent's back ** Fireman's carry facebuster ** Fisherman suplex ** Flashpoint ''(Diving European uppercut) ** Front facelock drop ** Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope ** Inverted facelock backbreaker ** Multiple DDT variations ***Falling inverted ***Lifting ***Tornado, sometimes inverted ** Multiple kick variations *** Back followed by a corner springboard sunset flip *** Baseball slide *** Drop, sometimes from the top rope *** Pendulum overhead from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** One-man con-chair-to – Innovated ** Reverse hangman ** Running forearm smash, sometimes while sliding ** Sitout reverse suplex slam ** Slingshots out of the ring and slaps the face of an opponent draped on the second rope ** Stands and pushes down the shoulders of an opponent draped on the second rope * '''With Edge' ** Double team finishing moves *** Con-chair-to – Innovated ** Double team signature moves *** Sidewalk slam (Edge) and falling inverted DDT (Christian) combination * Nicknames ** "Creepy Little Bastard (CLB)" ** "The New People's Champion" ** "Captain Charisma" ** "The Champ" ** "The Instant Classic" ** "The Showstealer" * Managers ** Gangrel ** Stephanie McMahon ** Terri Runnels ** Trish Stratus ** Tyson Tomko/Tomko ** Edge * Entrance themes ** "Blood" by Jim Johnston (October 26, 1998 – July 12, 1999; used while a part of The Brood) ** "Project Gothic" by Jim Johnston (July 19, 1999 – December 20, 1999) ** "Blood Brother" by Jim Johnston (December 23, 1999 – February 6, 2000) ** "On the Edge" by Jim Johnston (April 2, 2000 – April 17, 2001) ** "At Last" by Jim Johnston (October 21, 2001–June 2003) ** "We Salute" by Jim Johnston (June 2002–September 23, 2002; used while a part of The Un-Americans) ** "My Peeps" by Jim Johnston (June 2003–November 2004) ** "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde (November 14, 2004 – November 4, 2005) ** "Take Over" by Dale Oliver (November 13, 2005 – November 13, 2008, June 10, 2012) ** "Just Close Your Eyes" by Story of the Year (February 10, 2009 – present) ** "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge (used while appearing with Edge) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment ** ECW Championship (2 times) ** World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WWF European Championship (1 time) ** WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Edge (7), Lance Storm (1), and Chris Jericho (1) ** Twenty Third Triple Crown Champion ** Eleventh Grand Slam Champion ** Raw 10th Anniversary - Raw Greatest Matches Award for Tables, Ladders and Chairs 4 from 2002 Category:Male wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Superstars Category:The Alliance Category:WWE Hardcore champions